Partying is Such Sweet Soiree
| Pun = Shakespere's line from Romeo and Juliet "Parting is such seet sorrow". | Image = | Caption = Title card. | Season = 2 | Episode = 1 | Production = 201 | Airdate = January 21, 2005 | Prev =Bloooo | Next =The Big Lablooski }} "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree" is the second season opener of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot The episode starts off with Frankie and Madame Foster leaving for the day, but before Madame Foster leaves, she gives a warning not to throw any wild parties while she is gone. Bloo hears this and begins to plan the party, although Mr. Herriman demands that he doesn't. Bloo realizes he needs to remove Mr. Herriman if he wants to throw the party and he asks the other friends for opinions. Coco gets a plan and she prank calls Mr. Herriman, telling him that his refrigerator is running, so he runs out the door to catch it. After Mr. Herriman leaves, the party starts and everything goes as Bloo had planned. However, Duchess gets upset that Bloo is having a party and tries to get him to stop. Mac arrives, and also disagrees with the party because it's against the rules, but Bloo insists that nothing bad will happen. Duchess decides to try to call Madame Foster, while Mac continues to try to reason with Bloo, until Bloo asks him if he wants some candy, causing Mac to panic and run away because he succumbs to the effects of sugar too easily. While Mac is running away, Coco and a rooster-like imaginary friend are looking at someone they find attractive, which we were lead to believe Coco was interested in the rooster imaginary friend, but when he runs to pick her up in his arms, she ignores him and runs to a lamp, in which she spends quite a lot of company with throughout the episode. Mac, unfortunately, runs into Billy the Squid holding a bowl of super sweet punch, which. due to Bloo's request, needed more sugar in it. Mac and Billy collide with each other and the punch bowl is sent flying into the air, spilling punch in every direction. A drop of it lands in Mac's mouth and suddenly turns him into a sugar-crazed maniac, causing him to go into a sugar rush. Mac loses control of himself due to the sudden intake of extra energy and begins to run around the house, consuming every bit of sugar he can get his paws on. Meanwhile, Wilt and another imaginary friend, Dancy Pantalonies, are having a dance contest because Dancy was made for the purpose of dancing, making him feel like he is being challenged by Wilt's dance. Mac continues to storm around the house, which causes the other imaginary friends to complain to Bloo about how he is ruining the party. Mac eventually ends up on an above balcony, above the main room of the party. He consumes an entire can of orange soda and a bag of candy, which makes him even more crazy than before. He grabs a piece of the "Bloo's House Party" banner and begins to swing around the room. This causes Eduardo to literally drop and lose his marbles, which causes Wilt to start slipping on them and then makes him appear to dance in an incredible fashion, declaring him the winner of the dance contest. Unfortunately, Coco's lamp breaks due to Mac colliding with her in a "Tarzan-like" fashion, and the bird loses her one true love. Mr. Herriman returns to Foster's because he remembered that is where his refrigerator lives. After he scolds it for running, he begins to figure what happened while he was gone. Bloo convinces him that he will be the one responsible for the party, since he allowed all this to occur while he was in charge. Meanwhile, Mac runs away in the nude, causing them to chase after him. They need a vehicle fast enough to catch up to him and Bloo wants to take the bus, but since it was already taken by Frankie and Madame Foster, they get in Madame Foster's car, and the chase is on to retrieve Mac. Eduardo ends up chasing for Mac by using his tricycle, due to the fact that there wasn't enough room in the car, (as Bloo tells him). Bloo takes control of the car, while Wilt presses down on the gas, and although they are speeding, they do manage to find Mac. Bloo coaxes him into the car by giving him a piece of gum, but the gum was sugar free, and it prevents him from getting the energy to escape. On the way back to the house. Bloo gets Wilt to halt the car at a stop light, but in doing so, Frankie and Madame Foster are on their way back as well in the bus. Frankie sees them, but she takes a second glance, and they put on horrible disguises, and manage to get away. But Eduardo says hello to Frankie, which makes her to decide to get back to Foster's before Bloo and the others do. When Bloo, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Coco and Mac get back at Foster's, they find that Frankie and Madame Foster are already there. Bloo tries to put the blame on them, but it doesn't work, and when Madame Foster is about to punish Mr. Herriman for breaking her rules, she states that the real rule was not to throw any wild parties without her, because she loves wild parties, much to Mr Herriman's shock, as he literally flips backwards and crashes. Trivia/Goofs The purple title card is known to Bloooo Eddie Monster Land of the Flea Infernal Slumber Schlock Star Fools and Regulations. *This is the first time Mac is naked. *This is the first episode Bloo drives *when Mac realizes he is eating sugar-free candy, he exclaims "it burns us!" similar to Gollum from The Lord of The Rings. *This is the first episode Frankie didn't speak. * APM Music Identification * Doing The Time - "I'm gonna get rid of Herriman" * Foster's Link (b) - "I'll give you a party." * Foster's Link (a) - Eduardo does * Ternation Link A - Wilt gives the guys a phone. * Super Shaker - Mac ruined the party. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes